


Chiana: Despoiler of Crichton Boys

by jmtorres



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, First Time, Inexact Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 4.17 A Constellation of Doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiana: Despoiler of Crichton Boys

"You can leave your camera running if you want," Chiana told Bobby generously. Her hands were on his jaw and neck, her fingers smoothing white lines on his red cheeks, her elbows spread out over his shoulders, and she kissed him softly on the side of his mouth.

"I think that might be a little kinky for my first time out," Bobby replied.

Chiana pulled his lip down, and her thumb came away bronze, to match her rouged fingertips. Curiously, she asked, "What's wrong with kinky?"


End file.
